


Satisfied Curiosity

by roeskva



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, Dirty Talk, Drama, F/M, Knotting, Large Cock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia brings a message to Peter. What happens when he catches her snooping around his house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



> Beta: Skarpedin (thank you!)
> 
> Written for jungle_ride for Smut Swap 2016 on Dreamwidth
> 
> This probably takes place around season 4 or so. I am not sure if we know where Peter lives, canonically. Except maybe sometimes in the burned Hale House? For this story I assume he has found an old house somewhat out in the woods.

Lydia knocked on the door again and waited. There was still no answer. Annoyed, she looked through the windows of the small house. The lights were off, but it was early afternoon, so no conclusion was possible.

She considered what to do. Derek's message for Peter was important, but not really urgent, so she could just put it in the mailbox and leave. On the other hand, she _had_ gotten all the way out here, and she had wanted to see how Peter lived for quite some time.

Curiosity won out, and she carefully pushed down the door handle, only to find the door was not locked. Her heart beating hard she stepped inside, taking care to make as little noise as possible.

"Mr. Hale? _Peter_?" she called out.

There was no reaction, and for a moment she debated with herself whether to leave immediately or check that nothing bad had happened to Peter.

The cold fear that someone else, _hostile_ might be here, lurking, suddenly overwhelmed her. However, before she could flee or make a decision on any other action to take, she heard the sound of water running. Listening, she realized someone was taking a bath. Peter, most likely.

Deeply relieved, and also feeling a bit foolish, she almost just put the message on a table and left. Almost, but not quite.

She realized this was an excellent opportunity to learn more about their sometimes enemy, sometimes ally - and she could not deny a personal interest as well. She found Peter fascinating, and that was definitely part of the reason she had agreed to deliver the message in the first place.

Besides, if he discovered her, she could say she had just arrived with a message, and when he did not answer the door she had wanted to check that he was not in danger.

Her decision made, she slowly, _curiously_ , walked around the living room and studied everything, taking care to be as silent as possible.

She was engulfed in one of his books, when someone suddenly spoke to her. She quickly turned around to see Peter, standing in the middle of the room.

Lydia dropped the book she was holding on the floor. "Uh... I was just... I mean, Mr. Hale, I..." She stared at him as he stood there, naked, his hair wet from the shower. For several moments she could not stop looking at him, enjoying the sight greatly, before she got a grip on herself.

Peter looked at her with one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. "Lydia. So, are you seeing something you like?"

Lydia felt her cheeks flush at being discovered ogling him. She cleared her voice and pushed any indecent thoughts aside. Now was _not_ the time to fantasize about sex with him.

"Um, I came to deliver a message." She held it out to him, carefully looking away. It is on the table."

Amused, he took it and threw a quick glance at it before throwing it on the table. "Ah, so you were not here just to snoop through my things and damage my books?" His grin widened. "Or was it perhaps because you wanted to enjoy some private time with me?"

"Don't flatter yourself!" Lydia exclaimed, quickly recovering from her embarrassment. She took a deep breath. "Listen, I'm sorry I dropped your book." She picked it up and put it back on the shelf. "If you don't have a message for me to take back, then I'd better leave now." She started towards the door.

"Leave? But you haven't gotten what you came for yet."

"What I _came_ for?" Lydia stopped, frowning.

"Don't deny it." Faster than she could react, he grabbed her and turned her around, pressing her up against the nearby wall, and holding her hands above her head.

"What are you _doing_?!" She twisted angrily against him.

He sniffed the air. "Interesting. You _like_ this. Don't say you don't - I can _smell_ your arousal!"

Lydia scoffed, not ready to admit it was true. "You're being absurd!" She squirmed against him, very much aware he was completely naked. The fact that she was still fully clothed somehow excited her further.

"Really?" He dropped a kiss behind her ear, then ran his tongue along the edge of it. "Are you _sure_?" he murmured, before sucking her earlobe into his mouth, making Lydia moan.

He held on to both her hands with one of his, and let his other hand slide down her side.

Lydia gasped as she felt the warmth from his hand through her thin dress. He cupped one of her breasts, and caressed the nipple, which hardened under his touch. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard as he repeated the treatment on the other breast, before letting his hand glide down over her stomach. "Mr. Hale..." She licked her lips.

"I think Peter works better for the time being, don't you?" He kissed her neck. "That is, unless you want me to stop?"

"I... I want..." Lydia hesitated, having difficulty thinking clearly through the fog of lust in her mind. She shook her head. "No. No, don't stop."

He chuckled as he pulled her dress up and briefly inspected the remaining mark from when he bit her, years ago. The scar had faded, and only a thin white line was still visible. He kissed it. "I see you still carry my mark."

Lydia made an unhappy sound, briefly torn from her pleasant haze. "You _bit_ me. Implanted memories in me that made me hallucinate and do some crazy stuff."

"It was necessary for my plan," he said, matter of factly. "Besides, you should really be grateful. Otherwise you might not have learned you're a banshee, and I'm sure you'll admit it's been a great help for your friends."

She scoffed. " _Grateful_! I..."

He interrupted whatever she was going to say when he licked the scar, ending with a kiss at the top. He pulled her dress further up and unclasped her bra. Lydia made a low moan when he closed his lips around the tip of one of her breasts, and flicked his tongue against her hard nipple.

He slid a hand down between her legs and under the edge of her lace panties. "Are you still denying that you're aroused? That _I_ am making you wet?"

"Bastard!" She squirmed under his touch, aching for him to continue.

Peter grinned. "Shall we see _how_ wet?" Her silken panties was barely a hindrance as he slipped his fingers in between her folds, making her gasp out loud and push against him. "You're almost _dripping_! Such a slut!" He grazed her clit with his thumb.

Lydia gasped again. "Are you just going to tease me, or are you actually going to _do_ something?" she asked, getting too frustrated to care about her pride.

"Ah, making demands, are we?" he said, amused. "Good, I will take that to mean you want me to continue." His grin widened, and she could see his fangs had appeared. He gently stroked her clit again, and again.

"Of _course_ I want you to continue!" she panted, starting to get desperate. "Stop being so damn gentle!"

He chuckled and held her gaze as he began rubbing her clit harder. Lydia groaned and pushed against him, completely caught up in the pleasure.

She was very close to coming when Peter suddenly stopped his stimulation.

"Why did you stop! I was just about to come!" Lydia exclaimed, frustrated. "Let me come _now_!"

Peter shook his head, smiling. "So selfish. You're not the only one with needs, you know," he said, slowly pumping a finger into her. He leaned against her so she could feel his hard shaft pushing against her. "I'm going to fuck you now. Force my big cock into you, _pound_ into you until I come." He grinned. "I have a feeling you'll like it as much as I."

"Arrogant bastard!" Lydia snorted. "You can't just assume something like that!"

"Am I wrong?"

"Well, no, but..."

Before she could say anything further, he grabbed hold of her right hip and spun her around so she was now facing the wall. With a quick yank he ripped off her panties and stepped closer, spreading her legs with his knee. He placed his cock against her pussy and pushed forward, sinking into her.

Lydia gasped loudly as her tight pussy was stretched by his large shaft. "Wait! Not so fast!"

He slipped a hand around to tease her clit again, circling it slowly as he began making shallow thrusts into her. "Do you like this?"

She moaned deeply and pushed back against him. "Yes!" she admitted. She pushed back again, causing him to sink in deeply. " _Damn_ , you're big!" she groaned. "I _love_ it! Fuck me! Fill me with cock!"

The feeling of his shaft inside her was fantastic, and as he kept thrusting into her, stretching her, stimulating her in all the right places, she felt her legs begin to go weak and a little unstable.

He growled loudly and grabbed her hips, thrusting into her hard. "This is what you want? Little human! I will _give_ you what you need!"

"Yes!" She squealed and leaned heavily on the wall as he began pounding her rhythmically. "So good.. _More_!"

"Such a wanton little slut you are!" He laughed hoarsely. "You have no idea what you're asking for." He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "You want more? I shall _give_ you more, but can you take it, human? Can you take my _knot_?"

"Your... your _knot_?" Lydia asked, confused, then understanding - and feeling an immediate stab of lust. In her haze of desire it sounded fantastic. "Oh, yes, _please_. Please let me feel your knot!"

This only made him more aroused and he rammed his shaft into her hard. "You'll get it - I will stretch your pussy to the limit."

He pumped into her several more times. Lydia was by now moaning almost constantly, nearly lost in pleasure. Peter growled and bit her shoulder, causing her to make a small cry. She did not stop making small sounds of pleasure or thrusting herself onto him, though.

With a deep groan he pushed into her one more time and came hard. Lydia made a yelp as the knot on his cock started swelling, stretching her already full pussy further. The extra stimulation pushed her over the edge, and she cried out as she came explosively.

The knot was keeping Peter's shaft firmly inside her, and he could not pull out. Instead he made good use of the situation, holding her close and rolling his hips. This caused his cock to move slightly inside her. Lydia made an incoherent sound and rocked back against him as much as she could.

"Oh, god! _Fuck_!" she panted.

He kept up the small movements, stimulating her already extremely sensitive pussy further, and soon she was trembling and gasping from her second orgasm in short order.

When he was able to pull out, Lydia remained leaning against the wall, her legs more than a bit shaky. She took a deep breath to steady herself and turned to take in Peter's smug smile.

"You _bit_ me!" she accused.

He shrugged. "It wasn't very deep - besides, you're immune, so what?" His grin widened. "Come on! You _loved_ it! _All_ of it!"

Lydia just rolled her eyes at his arrogance - but she did admit the truth of his words, if only to herself.


End file.
